Amor, Harry
by bsargent
Summary: E se o que salvou Harry Potter da maldição Avada Kedavra não tivesse sido o amor de sua mãe, mas outro tipo de amor? AU onde, na noite de Halloween de 1981, James estava com sua varinha à mão e os eventos que se seguiram mudaram o destino dos Potter.


James largou a si mesmo e a varinha no sofá, permitindo que fosse finalmente invadido pelo cansaço. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos negros, arrepiando-os ainda mais e fechou os olhos. Ouvia suavemente o som das crianças na rua, pedindo doces de casa em casa e a voz de Lily, enquanto aprontava Harry para dormir. Queria ter levado o filho a seu primeiro dia das bruxas. Queria que os três tivessem se fantasiados, provavelmente de personagens de Star Wars, e saído para incomodar os vizinhos pedindo doces. No ano que vem, pensou enquanto se aconchegava melhor.

De repente, quando estava quase pegando no sono, ouviu um som quase imperceptível, vindo do andar debaixo. O som de alguém pisando nas folhas secas, andando em direção a porta da frente.

Levantou-se em um salto, pegando a varinha e atravessando o pequeno corredor até o quarto do filho. A percepção do que estava acontecendo inundou-o tão rápido que James se perguntou se, no fundo, não já sabia há muito e estava em negação. Porque era impossível que a pessoa à porta fosse Sirius, Remus ou Dumbledore. Peter, que era o guardião do segredo da localização dos Potter, sempre avisava-o quando ia visitar ou mandar outra pessoa. Só havia uma explicação para ninguém ter entrado em contato. O informante de Voldemort, o traidor de quem todos da Ordem falavam, era Peter. E era o próprio Lord das Trevas quem forçava sua fechadura.

\- Lily - chamou, encostado no batente da porta. A ruiva virou-se, mas ao perceber sua expressão de espanto, o sorriso que tinha no rosto sumiu. Harry esticou-se para fora do berço, chamando pelo pai. Pensava que ele viera buscá-lo para que continuassem a brincar. - pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso.

Ela balançou a cabeça energicamente, pegando o filho no colo. Parecia ter perdido a habilidade de falar e os olhos verdes enchiam-se de lágrimas. James adiantou-se, envolvendo-os em um abraço rápido e apertado. Beijou o topo da cabeça de ambos e sussurrou.

\- Eu amo vocês. Não importa o que aconteça.

E antes que ela pudesse protestar, se dirigiu ao primeiro andar. Posicionou-se em frente às escadas, para impedir de qualquer jeito que Voldemort subisse. Era a única coisa que precisava fazer. Distraí-lo por tempo suficiente para que Lily fugisse. E então, poderia morrer em paz. Não tinha esperanças de sair dali vivo.

Quando a porta foi destrancada, ele ergueu o queixo. A mão que segurava a varinha tremia e ele sentia medo. Não por si próprio, mas por sua família. Por seu garotinho, que três meses antes completara um ano. Que o havia acordado antes do sol nascer naquela mesma manhã, chorando. Era incomum que Harry acordasse os pais muito cedo. Agora percebia que havia sido quase um sinal do que aguardava-os.

Lord Voldemort entrou. Um capuz preto escondia suas feições, mas James sabia o que havia por baixo. Já havia encarado aqueles olhos de serpente outras vezes. E por isso, ergueu imediatamente a varinha, sabendo que o adversário não hesitaria em matá-lo.

\- James. - a voz, fria como gelo, saudou-o e ele sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, desde os pés descalços até os fios de cabelo. - Único filho de Fleamont e Euphemia Potter. Brilhantes, assim como você. Um verdadeiro desperdício de sangue puro se envolverem com tantos trouxas e sangue ruins.

\- Cale a boca. - rosnou.

\- Oh. Erro meu. - riu, fazendo os pelos do braço de James se arrepiarem. Era uma risada sem emoção, maligna. - Esqueci que sua querida esposa é uma sangue ruim. Tsc, tsc. Eu teria aberto uma exceção para ela, mas vocês recusaram minha proposta de se juntar ao lado vencedor… talvez não estivéssemos aqui agora, sabe?

\- Nunca teríamos aceitado. Em hipótese alguma, em tempo algum.

\- Uma pena. - ele pareceu genuinamente desapontado. - Teria sido um ganho a todos.

E com isso, um raio de luz verde foi lançado na direção do rapaz. James se abaixou e o feitiço atingiu a escada, abrindo um grande buraco.

\- Ah, nós vamos brincar então? - Voldemort riu novamente, e o outro aproveitou para lançar um estupefaça, que foi repelido por pouco. A sala dos Potter foi iluminada pelos diferentes feitiços, que saiam incansavelmente das varinhas de ambos. De repente, um raio de luz vermelha atingiu o Lord das Trevas, porém não veio da varinha de James. Veio do alto da escada, lançado por Lily.

\- Lil, não! - gritou, continuando a disparar feitiços enquanto a esposa descia correndo. Posicionou-se a seu lado e os dois lutaram juntos, como haviam feito tantas outras vezes.

A casa já estava de ponta cabeça: móveis destruídos; buracos nas paredes e no teto; todas as lâmpadas quebradas, a sala iluminada unicamente pelos feitiços que lançavam sem parar e a fraca luz da rua, entrando pela janela… E por um tempo, realmente pareceu haver esperança que pudessem escapar. Seus feitiços acertavam o alvo cada vez mais, chegando perto de desestabilizar o inimigo. Mas então, tudo deu errado.

Aconteceu muito rápido. James e Lily foram paralisados, atingidos por feitiços vindos do nada. Voldemort caminhou até eles, calmamente, tomando as varinhas de ambos e fazendo um floreio com a sua própria. Dela, saíram cordas grossas que ergueram-os no ar, amarradas firmemente. Espernearam, tentando se soltar, mas só conseguiram que elas apertassem-os ainda mais.

\- Muito bem… nem o vi entrar, Rabicho. Suponho que assumiu sua forma de animago. - elogiou e uma figura baixa e atarracada saiu de trás do sofá parcialmente destruído. Iluminado pela luz fraca que entrava pelas janelas, Peter Pettigrew tinha uma aparência espantosa.

Estava muito magro, mais do que jamais havia estado e parecia ter pelo menos uma década a mais, os cabelos ralos e as olheiras profundas, perceptíveis mesmo à penumbra. Um turbilhão de mágoa e ódio inundou o peito de James. Ele mal conseguia enxergar o rapaz que uma vez fora seu amigo através das lentes quebradas dos óculos. Sentia a pele dos braços e pernas arderwem, queimadas de tanto se remexer para soltar-se das cordas; cacos de vidros espetavam seus pés descalços. Mas nada doía tanto quanto o sentimento de traição.

\- Ache a criança e traga-a para mim. - ordenou Voldemort, voltando-se para os Potter.

\- NÃO! O HARRY NÃO, POR FAVOR!- gritavam, impotentes. O homem não pareceu se comover com o desespero do casal. Deu uma risada seca e desviou o olhar para a escada. Em poucos instantes, Peter voltou trazendo Harry. O menino estava calmo, acomodado com um dos bracinhos passado pelo pescoço do rapaz. Afinal, era amigo de seus pais, como ele poderia não achar que estava seguro?

\- Coloque-o no chão. Não, ai não. Na frente deles.

Pettigrew colocou Harry sentado no chão. Os cabelos negros apontavam para todas as direções, como os do pai, e os olhos verdes idênticos aos da mãe olhavam para todos, parecendo tentar entender a situação. Será que era alguma brincadeira?

Voldemort andou ao redor do garotinho, descrevendo um círculo. Baixou o capuz e deu um sorriso sinistro.

\- Acabamos por aqui então, Rabicho? - disse em um tom vitorioso, fixando as pupilas ofídias em James e Lily, que continuavam a se debater. Peter olhou para o rapaz que fora seu melhor amigo durante anos. Que defenderá-o incontáveis vezes, de quem quer que ousasse implicar com ele. Que acolherá-o como um irmão, mesmo que não merecesse. E Lily, que sempre lhe dissera que ele era mais do que imaginava, que confiara nele.

James e Lily, que sempre tomaram as decisões certas. Que renunciaram futuros brilhantes para ajudar a salvar o mundo. Que casaram-se incrivelmente cedo e tiveram um filho logo depois. Que escolheram-o para guardarem o segredo de sua localização quando corriam perigo. Que colocaram a mão em seu ombro carinhosamente, dizendo que " sabiam que era muita pressão e ele não precisava fazer nada que não se sentisse totalmente confortável".

Será que era possível ver que ele não tivera escolha, que era, e sempre foi, fraco demais? Que o que aconteceria naquele instante nunca fora sua intenção? Que apesar de tudo, amava-os com todo o seu coração? Será que conseguiam ver em seus olhos que sua alma morria lentamente ao trai-los?

\- James sempre me disse que eu estava destinado à coisa boas. À grandes coisas. Lily concordava. - falou, a voz rouca e falha, os olhos focados nos amigos. O Lord das Trevas sorriu.

\- E está. Vamos acabar logo com isso para que possamos realizá-las.

Então, quando o raio de luz verde foi lançado para o pequeno Harry, Peter tomou sua decisão e jogou-se na frente. Caiu com um baque surdo no chão, os olhos vidrados. Lily berrou.

\- Tolo! Não é possível que achasse um homenzinho medíocre como ele deteria o grande Lord Voldemort! - enfureceu-se e chutou o corpo de Peter para fora do caminho. Virou-se para o casal, que continuavam tentando se livrar das amarras, um sorriso maléfico surgindo nos lábios.

\- A profecia de Dumbledore dizia que esse garoto seria minha ruína. Essa criança, em cujas veias correm sangue impuro e imundo. Não é necessário se reprimir. Pode gritar. - James tremia de raiva, mordendo os lábios com força e Voldemort encostou levemente a varinha nas costelas do rapaz. - Nada? Posso ajudar com isso. Crucio.

Ele se contorceu, em agonia, e Lily tentou soltar-se, gritando como se ela que estivesse sendo torturada. Os óculos do rapaz caíram no chão e um filete de sangue escorreu dos lábios que ele ainda mordia. Ao dar-se por satisfeito, abaixou a varinha e James parou de se mexer, a cabeça caindo molemente por cima do ombro direito.

\- Nada mal, Potter. Já vi muitos homens enlouquecerem por menos que isso. - voltou-se lentamente para Harry, que continuava sentado no mesmo local, chorando copiosamente. - Bem, uma pena que acaba aqui. Vocês serão os próximos.

\- NÃO! POR FAVOR NÃO. - gritaram, as lágrimas escorrendo pelos rostos de ambos.

\- Avada Kedavra! - Lily fechou os olhos. Não conseguia, não podia ver aquilo, era demais…

No segundo seguinte, sentiu as cordas afrouxando e uma dor lancinante no tornozelo esquerdo. Caída no chão, abriu os olhos. Estava em cima das amarras, e a cena que viu ao erguer a cabeça lhe chocou: Voldemort estava a poucos centímetros de seus pés, caído de costas, os olhos vidrados como os de Peter. James estava no meio da sala, entre o corpo e Harry, passando uma mão trêmula pela cabeça do filho, tentando acalmá-lo. Checou cuidadosamente se ele estava realmente morto, e ao convencer-se que sim, pegou sua varinha e a da esposa, que ainda estavam em suas mãos quando o feitiço ricocheteou. Levantou, aninhando o filho em seus braços e andou mancando até Lily. Jogou-se no chão e puxou-a pra si.

\- Terminou. Está morto. - anunciou, segurando-a mais forte. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou no fundo dos olhos do rapaz, vendo com clareza os pontos verdes em meio ao mel. Estendeu a mão para trás dele e tateou em busca dos óculos quebrados. Consertou-os com a varinha e repôs com cuidado no rosto de James. Ficaram uns momentos abraçados, sem querer ou conseguir fazer mais nada.

Então, a porta se escancarou com um estrondo, revelando Sirius Black. Ele tinha um olhar insano, tentando enxergar na escuridão da sala devastada. Quando focou nos três, encolhidos próximos aos corpos, correu e nem se importou em desviar dos pedaços da mobília. Jogou-se no chão e abraçou os melhores amigos e o afilhado, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

\- Descobri… mais cedo… Peter… - disse, ofegante. - Pensei que fosse tarde demais… que estariam mortos.

\- Estamos bem. - Lily forçou um sorriso e segurou a mão do amigo, apertando-a. - Mas precisamos sair daqui. Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar até os malditos Comensais perceberem que algo está errado e vierem procurar pelo mestre.

\- Claro, claro. Me dê o Harry. - ofereceu, pegando o bebê com cuidado no colo. Sirius semicerrou os olhos e olhou novamente. - Ele sempre teve essa cicatriz?

\- Que cicatriz? - Lily perguntou enquanto era ajudada por James a levantar. Com o tornozelo torcido, apoiou-se no marido para examinar o rosto do filho. O menino sorria para o padrinho, que fazia caretas para diverti-lo. O olhar da ruiva imediatamente foi atraído para a testa dele, onde de fato repousava uma espécie de corte, fino e com o formato de raio. - Mais um motivo para irmos logo até Dumbledore.

Os rapazes assentiram e se dirigiram à rua. Na porta, James parou, pôs a mão no ombro do amigo e, depois de 10 anos de amizade, um olhar bastou. Sirius entregou Harry à mãe e os dois voltaram para dentro da casa.

Ajoelharam-se em meio aos escombros ao lado do corpo sem vida de Peter. Juntos, choraram pelo garotinho inseguro que conheceram no trem para Hogwarts; que acordava mais tarde que todos no dia de Natal; que era o primeiro a parabenizar James depois de cada vitória no quadribol, chacoalhando a mão do amigo pra cima e pra baixo; o adolescente desajeitado que pedia conselhos sobre como lidar com garotas; que morria de medo de Lily e seu temperamento, até o dia que ela se ofereceu para ajudá-lo em Poções e os dois viraram bons amigos; que fizera uma aposta com Remus, quando Sirius e James brigaram, sobre o tempo que demorariam para fazerem as pazes. Choraram por seu amigo, um homem bom, que foi corrompido pelo medo.

\- Perdoamos você. - James disse, com um fiapo de voz. Sirius assentiu, balançando levemente a cabeça.

Fecharam os olhos dele com cuidado, para que parecesse que estava dormindo, e tornaram a sair daquela casa, os fantasmas de todos os dias felizes que passaram lá amaldiçoando-os.

A moto de Sirius, enorme e enfeitiçada para voar, estava estacionada na calçada. Lily estava parada o mesmo local que a deixaram. Também estava com lágrimas nos olhos e segurava Harry com firmeza, como se temesse que alguém roubasse-o. O marido logo se postou ao seu lado, passando um braço por sua cintura para apoia-lá e o amigo pegou o menininho.

\- Eu posso levar Harry comigo na moto e vocês podem aparatar. Vamos até Hogsmeade e então…

Sirius foi interrompido por um estampido e Rubeus Hagrid aparecendo em sua frente. Tinha uma expressão sombria no rosto, carregando o usual guarda-chuva rosa e não pareceu nota-los até trombar com o rapaz, quase derrubando a ele e o bebê no meio-fio.

\- Sirius? O que…?- baixou o olhar para o pequeno embrulho nos braços do rapaz, que encarava-o curioso. Desviou para Lily e James, ambos sujos e machucados, mas inegavelmente vivos. Um sorriso enorme apareceu por entre a barba espessa e os olhos negros encheram-se de lágrimas. - Oh, graças a Merlin. Graças a Merlin vocês estão bem. Dumbledore recebeu informações… está me esperando em Surrey.

\- Surrey? - a ruiva se espantou. - Você não quer dizer…

\- A casa de Petúnia. Sim.

\- Bem. Hagrid, você pode levar o Harry direto para Hogwarts na moto do Almofadinhas e nós três aparatamos para avisar Dumbledore que está tudo bem. Depois iremos todos até vocês. Ok?

\- Claro, Jimmy. - assentiu e pegou o menino com Sirius. Segurou-o como se fosse de porcelana e Lily riu, sentindo uma onda de carinho pelo guarda caça de Hogwarts, que sempre fora como um pai para todos eles. - Nos vemos logo. Dê tchauzinho, Harry.

Ele ergueu as mãos espalmadas e acenou para os pais e o padrinho. Sorrindo, aparataram.

…

\- Nós estamos bem, professora. De verdade.- James sorriu, aceitando o grosso cobertor que Minerva McGonagall oferecia. Quando chegaram na rua dos Alfeneiros, o professor Dumbledore e a professora McGonagall esperavam Hagrid chegar com notícias. Quando, ao invés dele, chegaram James, Lily e Sirius, a mulher colocou a mão no coração e abraçou longamente cada um deles, lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas. Ao chegarem no castelo, mandou os Potter direto para a Ala Hospitalar para cuidar dos diversos ferimentos. Em pouco tempo, o tornozelo de Lily estava curado, assim como os cortes no rosto; os pés de James estavam livres de cacos de vidro e farpas, os braços e costelas estavam enfaixados para cuidar do estrago feito pelas cordas de Voldemort.

Agora, estavam reunidos na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Minerva estava agitada, providenciando tudo que eles pudessem pensar em precisar. Cobertores, chocolates quentes, sanduíches… Insistiu que descansassem primeiro e somente durante a manhã contassem os detalhes da noite, mas a sugestão foi solenemente negada.

\- Não lhe dou mais aulas, Potter.

\- Talvez não de Transfiguração, mas sempre vai nos dar lições de vida. - Sirius piscou e ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

\- Tudo bem. Já que não posso convencê-los a repor as energias… - sentou na poltrona a frente de Lily, que por sua vez estava encostada no marido e Sirius sentado no chão, os pés da ruiva no colo. Remus havia chegado logo depois deles e estava acomodado no braço do sofá, ao lado de James, Dumbledore andava de um lado para o outro. Harry dormia, aninhado confortavelmente no colo do pai.

\- Vamos, Pontas, eu não consigo mais esperar. - Remus cutucou o amigo. - Ainda não entendi o que houve hoje.

\- Era Rabicho. O espião. Sempre foi ele. - abaixou a cabeça, as palavras queimando a garganta. - Revelou nossa localização e Voldemort foi atrás de nós pessoalmente, como você previu, Dumbledore. Conseguimos atrasa-lo por um tempo, mas Rabicho chegou furtivamente e fomos imobilizados.

\- Então ele lançou a maldição em Harry…e Peter se colocou na frente. Quando tornou a lança-lá… - Lily passou o dedo pela testa do filho, traçando a linha do curioso corte.

\- Simplesmente ricocheteou. - a voz de James transbordava sua incredulidade e a necessidade de respostas. - Eu vi com meus próprios olhos. E no momento seguinte... estava morto no chão.

\- Não entendo. - Remus ajeitou-se no sofá. - Ninguém nunca sobreviveu a uma maldição da morte. Bruxos incrivelmente poderosos e Harry é somente um bebê.

\- Creio que não seja exatamente a hora de entendermos, Remus. - Dumbledore disse, parando de andar e se abaixando para olhar o garotinho, ainda profundamente adormecido. - E sim de pensarmos no que o dia de hoje representa para o mundo bruxo.

\- Estamos realmente livres? - o rosto de Sirius se abriu em um grande sorriso e Lily pode jurar que viu lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. - Acabou?

\- Oh, não, jovem Sirius. Não completamente. Ele não se foi de verdade, sinto dizer. Ainda encontraremos Lord Voldemort um dia, mesmo que daqui a uma, duas, três décadas. Por enquanto, precisamos tomar cuidado com seus seguidores. A cólera e a raiva estão em seu auge no momento, e mesmo que provavelmente venham a ficar aterrorizados com a queda de seu senhor, vocês precisam tomar cuidado até que sejam capturados. Sugiro um novo feitiço fidelius, até que tudo se encaminhe, o que não deve demorar.

Todos assentiram levemente.

\- James, Lily. Espero que saibam que o papel de Harry nessa história pode ser maior do que imaginamos. Pela manhã, o nome de seu filho vai ser conhecido pelo mundo inteiro. Harry Potter, o Menino-que-sobreviveu. Sim, sim, julgo adequado. E temo que tempos obscuros aguardem-nos no futuro. Peço que me perdoem pela indelicadeza. Tiveram uma noite horrenda, e peço que não se preocupem com nada, só em obterem o máximo de descanso possível. Mandarei imediatamente que busquem seus pertences em Godric's Hollow.

\- Mas senhor…

\- James. - Lily pôs a mão em seu ombro. - Está quase de manhã. Estamos todos exaustos.

\- Ela tem razão. Amanhã logo que acordarem, podem me procurar. A hora que for. - o professor sorriu gentilmente. - Os senhores também, Remus e Sirius.

\- Agora para a cama. - a professora McGonagall levantou, a postura e a voz rígida indicando que não aceitaria ser desobedecida, mesmo que eles fossem todos adultos agora. - Podem ir para seus antigos dormitórios. Boa noite, senhores Potter, Black e Lupin.

Imediatamente, se despediram e subiram as escadas em direção ao antigo quarto dos marotos.

\- Venham aqui, os dois. - James falou ao fecharem a porta. Envolveu os dois melhores amigos em um abraço, que esperava dizer tudo que ele não conseguiria colocar em frases. Os três respiraram fundo juntos e trouxeram Lily e Harry para o abraço, fazendo a promessa silenciosa que daquele momento em diante, nada poderia separa-los. Nunca mais.

\- A culpa disso tudo é minha. - falou Sirius. - Se eu não tivesse sugerido...

\- Cale a boca, Black. Eu já aguentei muita merda hoje para você me falar isso. - Lily sorriu carinhosamente para o amigo. Ele adiantou-se e beijou sua testa.

\- Fico feliz que vocês estão bem. Todos vocês. - Remus disse, pegando Harry no colo. Ele abriu levemente os olhos, agarrou um dos dedos do rapaz com sua mãozinha gorducha e voltou a dormir. Ele sorriu para aquele pequeno milagre, filho de duas das pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo. - E Almofadinhas, sinto muito pelos últimos meses. Eu…

\- Eu sei. Sinto muito também, Aluado. - interrompeu, dando tapinhas afetuosos em suas costas ao se aproximar. - Vou juntar aquelas camas para vocês, Pontas.

Ninguém falou nada enquanto Sirius movia a cama que fora de Peter para junto da de James. Todos se acomodaram e concordaram em conversar pela manhã.

Enquanto mirava o teto cegamente, seus pensamentos agitados perturbando-o, James sentiu os ombros de Lily tremerem.

\- Lil? Tudo bem?

Ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo e, como ele imaginara, seu rosto estava marcado por lágrimas. Mas não eram de tristeza. Riu novamente e ele acompanhou-a, sem ao menos saber exatamente o motivo.

\- Estamos vivos. James Potter, eu, você e nosso filho…estamos vivos. Você tem alguma noção do que isso significa?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e ela o beijou, tornando a descansar a cabeça próxima ao filho, em seu peito. Aconchegou-se mais a ela e passou a mão nos cabelos de Harry, que se mexeu, e assim como fez com Remus, agarrou seu indicador. James sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Dumbledore dissera que aquela guerra ainda não havia acabado. Mas também dissera que Voldemort poderia demorar anos para voltar. E foi exatamente nessa segunda parte que James se agarrou. Sentia as respirações regulares de Lily e Harry, ouvia os roncos baixos de Sirius na cama ao lado e Remus a sua frente. Mas principalmente, sabia que mesmo com as chances contra ele, havia sobrevivido. Acordaria de manhã com a esposa e os amigos mostrando-lhe jornais e mais jornais com notícias sobre a queda de Voldemort, sobre Harry. Receberia apertos de mão por onde fosse, abraços, estranhos emocionados querendo ver seu menininho, o garoto que Você-Sabe-Quem não pode matar.

Veria seu filho crescer, o ensinaria a jogar quadribol, a ser um bom garoto. Veria-o receber a carta de Hogwarts e acompanharia-o à estação nove e três quartos. Faria 22 anos. Envelheceria ao lado de Lily, assim como Remus e Sirius. E esses pensamentos que guiariam-o e ajudariam a enfrentar os dias que ainda viriam.

 ** _N/A: Voltei! Sei que já faz quase um mês que disse que ia postar essa fic, mas apesar de ser curta, só fui termina-lá hoje! Estava em época de provas e como agora já estou de férias, corri para cumprir minha promessa! Espero que tenham gostado e um beijoo!_**


End file.
